Moments
by Lysa
Summary: Everything is so much more simple behind close doors. - Miraxus Week 2020
1. Day 2, Possessive

Mirajane was not possessive.

She had never been. She was just not that kind of woman. She was totally fine with herself and knew how to trust people. And him. It was stupid to even imagine that she wasn't trusting Laxus because she was. He always had her back on anything and she knew what they had was so much stronger than anything he ever had with any other woman that walked through his path.

So she was never bothered when some groupies found their way into the guild and circled him like some herd of hyenas ready to hunt. She didn't especially like it of course. Nobody would. Nobody would like seeing his significant other being hassled every three days by a group of girls nobody knew where they came from. So she didn't mind either shooing them away. With a smile of course, she did everything with a smile even if that something was pestering her a bit harder than she would have liked it to.

But she was not a jealous woman.

Never had she been going angry because of these girls. She perfectly knew he couldn't do much about it and neither could she about the men asking her out every other day. But this was fine. They were fine. Except maybe for one thing. Pride. Mirajane was proud. She didn't like it but she was. She knew sometimes she would let it take the best of her. So she was always trying not to be too proud not to let her ego going in between her relationships. Never ended well.

Except for the times when they fought about it. Well, she was proud but he was so much worse. Getting all arrogant and cold when he felt threatened. Having this formidable gift to forget he had been snuggling on her just the night before. She was proud but she never acted like she hadn't been clinging to him like a baby koala the day before, and that she would probably do it again as soon as they had made up and found some peaceful place.

She was proud and yes, sometimes childish but he liked it. He liked the way her big bright blue eyes lightened up with that murderous glare. He always wanted to pin her down when she was getting like this. But he didn't. Most days. When he felt he would just get her angrier. And that kind of scared the shit out of him. But she was not possessive over him.

She didn't care he was popular among girls. If someone could understand how hot his bad boy attitude could be to a feminine eye, it was her. After all, she had been that girl awing at his every move. She just hid it better. You know, pride thing. She would probably disappear and never come back if anyone heard about it. Except him, because he already knew, didn't waste a single occasion to play with it when they were younger. But he was the one awing at her most of the time now. So it was kind of fair.

Like she said before. Mirajane was not a jealous woman. She just didn't like it when someone was provocating her by knowingly trying to flirt around with what was hers. In front of the whole guild. Also knowing she wouldn't do a damn thing about it because of the others. You know, pride thing. Mirajane didn't like empty provocation that was all. And Jenny certainly knew how to play with that weak spot.

She wasn't exactly openly flirting with Laxus in front of the whole guild. She was visiting, along with the other Blue Pegasus mages passing by Magnolia and checking out on their former members. She wasn't flirting with him. It wasn't her fault if Ren had pushed next to Laxus at the table. It wasn't her fault if the table was too small to have them all without her being touching his side. It wasn't her fault he was too damn funny she couldn't keep herself from laughing out loud and touching his arm every single time he made a snide remark. And it's certainly wasn't her fault if she gave her a mischievous look when she came to the bar for a refill.

Everybody knew it was pissing her off. Everybody saw the way her hands were becoming faster and liked toying with every knife they found. Everybody saw her emptying up a bottle of rhum, glass by glass between orders. And everybody knew she had enough and she pretexted to having forgotten something in the kitchen in order to let a deep angry sigh as soon as she thought she was alone. And throw one of the said knives in the wall. But she wasn't quite alone.

"Wow" She heard, spinning out immediately to face the intruder. "Now, what did that poor wall do to deserve that ?"

She didn't want to smile at his big cocky self when he appeared at the entrance.

"What do you want ?" She wanted to sound sweet. She sounded dry.

He chuckled and she ignored his playful smirk as he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"What was that for ?" He wanted to sound concerned but he was way too amused to succeed. He couldn't hide his grin when the fire in her blue orbs was flaming that way. And she was too damn cute trying to hide it in such way to avoid getting flustered. He sneered again and got his face closer to hers to whisper in her ear.

"What did we say about murdering the women that try to approach me ?" His breath was on her neck and his hand slowly but firmly stroking her back and bottom. She would have punched him if she wasn't getting turned on by his cocky but affectionate behavior. And if it wouldn't confirm that she actually gave a shit about Jenny.

"Skinning people is bad but poison is okay ?" He laughed at that. Not a lot but still, it was rare to hear an honest giggle from him, even if it was at her own false coy voice talking about homicide.

He kissed her, deeply. And she kissed him back. She ran her fingers into his hair and pulled him as close as she could. He lifted her and in one second she was on the counter while his hands were ravaging her body, tearing away sweet moans from her she wanted mute. And while her own hand were slowly making their way under his shirt, his tongue and teeth were ferociously attacking hers. Not that she was playing victim herself.

"Mira-nee ?" They immediately froze.  
"Fuck" He heard her whisper, smirking at her swearing that didn't get him cooler.

She placed a last hungry kiss on his lips, slid off the counter and he only had the time to slip :

"Just strangle her, poison can be messy."

She gave him a last murderous glare he way too much enjoyed before disappearing behind the door.

Mirajane wasn't jealous, nor possessive. Let alone afraid that he would ever cheat on her with Jenny. She just liked it when people acknowledged what was hers.


	2. Day 5, Farewell

The day he showed up on that beach to say goodbye, she thought she was going to die. He looked bad. Almost entirely covered with bandages and the saddest glare she ever caught from him. But for some reason, she had never wanted him so badly. He had approached her slowly and she had watched him behind the tears that still troubled her sight. Two minutes before, she had been walking alone, or so she thought.

She struggled to keep a straight face when he stand before her, examining her for injuries, a gaze full of hate and maybe some pity but she just looked sand and fighting to keep composure. When he finally noticed that she was completely fine even after beating the crap out of his most powerful combatant and destroying one of his lighting orbs, he had a small grin.

She frowned at him, still wrestling to stay angry at him without breaking down. He stand closer, way too close for her no to do anything. However, she did not move a finger when he gently took her face into his hand and only let a tear roll on her cheek while he placed a light kiss on her lips, making her even hungrier.

So she let her arms fully embrace him and pulled him into an even stronger one.

"Bye, little demon." He only said quietly before pulling himself back, give her on last smirk with a look that said too much and went away.

When the bells rang, announcing the upcoming parade, she startled, dried her soaked cheeks, swallowed back her sobs and went quickly to join her friends.


	3. Day 6, Harvest Festival

It was a hard time of the year. That was for sure.  
Everyone was getting excited about the parade and the contest the guild was throwing out for the event. A new theme for each year they had decided but no beauty contest.

It was a hard time for him.  
Of course, they didn't say anything and participated just as much as he was to everything else, by watching the others helping with a smirk and grumbling every time his help was requested. He didn't look sorry and nobody was scolding him for that but she could see he had that bleak gaze in his eyes.

It was only at night, when they were still panting and sweating, snuggled in his sheets, that he found the courage to hold her close for too long. And she found no other way of comforting him that wrapping her arms around him and pulling him even closer.

"It's okay." She whispered, stroking his hair and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

And neither wanted to move.


	4. Day 7, Future

They never talked about what was going to happen. Let alone about what they wanted to happen. Both walking on eggs, desperately trying not to trigger some unexpected issue in the other. It was hard with all that was happening these days. Levy being pregnant and more and more people knowing about what sort of relationship they truly had. They escaped a few talks about it to be true.

The day Lisanna asked if she was planning on marrying him someday, Mirajane spat her tea out.

The day the Master asked if he was planning on introducing her officially to him as his girlfriend someday, Laxus almost choked on his beer.

They laughed about it quite honestly each day after, when they were both alone in his living room, him only in his jeans and her wearing one of his t-shirts and wandering his apartment for some clean underwear. They even made a few joke about what dress she should wear, the apple pie she should bring and the drawers he should cleanup for her.

It took one girls' night, two long island iced teas, and one vodka shot for Mirajane to appear freaking out at his door. But it only took two beers and fifteen minutes of her overly stressed chatter for him to start shouting about it, and seventeen minutes for them to fight over it. After half an hour of constant yelling and way more making-up on his couch, they didn't reach an idea of what their future may look like, but at least they agreed to let the others worry about such things.


End file.
